This Is Our Song
by KirstyLovesGlee
Summary: After a few mishaps in NYC, Kurt is forced to come back to Lima, Ohio and tutor Music in McKinley High, he's 20, going on 21 and he meets a rather interesting character by the name of Blaine Anderson, a complete nerd who entrances Kurt. What happens when the Teacher and Student fall for each other, in more ways than one?


**A/N: Hello people! So here's where I say I don't own Glee and blah de blah. I mean, If I did.. There'd be alot more Klaine screen time and alot more Klaine kisses and make out scenes and exceteraaa. **

It had been a few years since Kurt had been in this building. McKinley High, damn, he had promised himself once he was out.. He'd never look back, but here he was.

Kurt's life had gone in a completely different direction, it had started out perfect, he'd had an internship at vogue . com, an appartment with his best friend; Rachel Berry, he even got his first boyfriend, a guy called Nathan, one of his colleagues at vogue . com, he was rather tall with sleek black hair and to say he was stylish was an understatement, Kurt thought he had won the jackpot.

But then it all went down hill, after being together for just over a year, the guy he had shared litterally everything with, his first love, his first.. Everything, had left him, snap, just like that. And Kurt had been left without a home, Rachel had moved in with her current man-candy and they had sold the appartment, since Kurt had been living with Nathan.. He lost everything as quick as he thought he had, had it.

Kurt had no choice in the end but to move back to Lima, Ohio, back to his own room, his Father was beyong happy to have him back at the Hummel-Hudson residence, Kurt.. Not so much.

But here he was, ascending the stairway and heading to the Music room, he had wanted to work with the Glee Club, but with Finn having already tooken it over, the only job left was to Tutor people in Music, and Kurt was glad he had never missed a lesson.

After a long conversationg with the head principle, -which he was absolutely surprised to see that it was still 'Principal Figgins'- Kurt began walking down the hall to his new office.

Once Kurt reached the large room he was presently surprised, he had been rather worried he'd be stuck in some dull dusky old room, with few stringless guitars on the wall, but as luck had it, the room was quite large, there was a sleek black piano in the far corner, a desk at the front of the room with a comfy looking black chair and a white macbook sitting atop of the desk, there were a few microphones on stands in the centre of the room and about 10 guitars hooked up on the wall, on the desk there was a small pot full of guitar picks and at the back of the room there were a few stools and keyboards on shelves. Looking around it seemed rather modern and Kurt couldn't help feeling that he was looking forward to tutoring Music students.

By the time Lunch crawled around, Kurt had set up his desk, a photo atop it with a black and white frame of him and Rachel, when he glanced at it whilst finishing his lunch a thought popped to mind, _Damn, I still need to call her._ Kurt thought before he pulled out his phone, dialling the number he knew so well.

"Kurt?" He heard the voice at the door and glanced up with furrowed eyebrows, before they widened, "Britt!" He exclaimed and pressed the 'End call' button.. Rachel hadn't picked up anyway. He rushed to the blonde and gave her a hug, before pullinng back with a raised eyebrow "Wait... Are you still a student here?" He asked incredulously.

"No, No, No, you silly unicorn." Brittany giggled and tapped Kurt on the nose, "I'm visiting, Santana's teaching Spanish here." She shrugged, Kurt laughed and shook his head slowly as he thought about the concept, "Are her student's still alive?" He queried, cursing himself mentally as he realised just who he was talking to from her response. "Ofcourse they are... Is there an alien invasion?" She asked and Kurt simply shrugged it off with a sweet smile.

As Kurt was just locking up the classroom with the keys he'd been given, he cursed "Oh Shit." He muttered, unlocking the door again and walking back to his desk. "I was unaware that Teachers were allowed to swear." The voice came echoing through the room, startling Kurt and making him drop his keys, quickly he scrambled to pick them up, before standing and turning around to face the boy at his door, Kurt's eyes automatically took in the smaller boy's form and he swallowed thickly before recovering himself.

"Hey, sorry, uh.. First day, did you need anything... Mr..." Kurt left the words hanging as he waited for the boy to finish.

"Anderson... Blaine Anderson." The curly haired boy answered, pushing his glasses back up his nose and swaying awkwardly, "No.. I don't uh.. Need anything, I just.. I guess I wanted to say 'Hey'... You are my new Music tutor right?" He asked hesitantly.

Kurt bent down quickly and picked up the sheet of paper which had the names and times of the students he would be tutoring. -Which was actually the reason Kurt had come back into his room- "Yes. Yes, Blaine Anderson, 10 am tomorrow, be here sharp." Kurt teased lightly with a small chuckle.

"Yes Sir." Blaine replied and quickly turned to eave, rather flustered, why had he been staring at his new Music Tutor's ass?

"You can call me 'Mr. Hummel' Blaine!" Kurt called after the dazed looking boy before shaking his head with a soft laugh, "This is going to be fun." He mumbled to himself.


End file.
